Waterloo
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Princess Astoria escapes the constricting environment of the evening's events to be alone. But a certain husband-to-be of hers, Prince Draco, simply could not leave her be. (a royalty!AU)


**Waterloo  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

 _And how could I ever refuse_ _  
I feel like I win when I lose_

* * *

Astoria listened to the faint music that was barely audible this from the ballroom. It bled through the walls of one the empty classrooms in the academy where she stood. She was clad in a peach gown of the sorts—of all the bloody colors in the world—and it was rather too puffy for her liking. But the waist part accentuated her figure quite nicely, despite the constricting feeling to it. The same feeling she had felt in the ballroom not too long ago; trapped.

Perhaps one of the finer things in being sent to an academy where a bunch of noble men and women match you with a prince to marry, was the ambiance the institution provided. Even the simplest of etiquette classrooms reminded her of the opulent rooms in her palace back in Austria. Every surface was smooth to the touch, and every intricate detail was lined with gold—like the glimmering vines that spread throughout the ceiling of the room she was in—as though they were crafted by gods.

The classroom she stood in, now, was more a miniature ballroom than one where a student might take down notes. She felt a little freer surrounded by a more lonesome dance hall than one chock full of gossipy princes and princesses who tried to please her. Being the most popular princess in the academy had much of its ups and downs, and the downs often were more apparent than those of the ups.

The floors she stood upon were made of the finest marble. Certain parts of the room were illuminated by the moon, it's soft light filtering through the tall windows where she could see much of the academy's grand gardens. Astoria found that she enjoyed the solitude of a room only lighted by the moon, and the beauty of the night sky from her view of the windows released some of the anxiety she'd felt all evening.

Standing in middle of the ballroom, she reveled in the faint quiet of it all, until one of the white double doors of the classroom opened to reveal a familiar figure. Her stomach dropped to the floor when that figure closed the door behind him and walked up to her. When the moon finally shone it's light on the cold, hard, features of Prince Draco, Astoria wished she were anywhere else.

"I was wondering where my companion went." The prince declared as he moved closer to her, hands clutched behind his back. He was clad in a blue tuxedo, a darker shade than most. His blonde hair was swept back to perfection, as it always was on events like this evening. "I thought you'd gone to bed."

"At this point, I truly am considering the luxury of my bed over your company." Astoria spat a little too coldly, green eyes glaring at him now as he stopped a mere feet away. "What do you want?"

Draco pressed his lips firmly into a thin line before his gaze shifted up towards one of the corners of the ceiling. "You do know they're probably watching us right now?"

"I could care less." Astoria crossed her arms on her chest. "It should give them plenty of reason to kick me out of the academy now that I'm being particularly stubborn."

Despite the harshness in her voice, Draco seemed entirely unbothered by it. When his grey eyes drifted back to meet her green ones, she couldn't help but notice the look of pity in them. It made her feel sick to her core knowing how right he was.

Being sent to the academy meant being matched with a prince that she must marry at the end of the school year. The marriages formed were more stable official alliances, and balanced the nature of marriages in royal lineages. There was a reason why Astoria was the most popular princess in the academy. Of course, being a sort of "Helene" like from the Illiad, was the last thing she wanted to be the reason for her popularity. She was the princess thatcould have launched a thousand ships if her parents had not decided it was time to get her married in a more official and binding manner that would stop countries from going to war because of her.

Her beauty, it would seem, surpasses all other princesses in her time. And that beauty happened to cause more than a few princes to fight for her hand in marriage and cause chaos across the European continent. Most people would say she could have gotten any prince she wanted. But she only wanted one. And he was standing right in front of her.

Yet, that very prince just so happened to have betrayed her in a way she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him for.

Astoria was released from her deep thoughts when Draco offered his hand. He looked almost smug doing it, but she caught the glint of worry in his eyes. She was matched to marry Prince Draco to end all the wars the princes interested in her could have possibly waged. And yet, a part of her wished she just chose the wars over the man that broke her heart.

"Will you dance with me?" Draco asked.

"There's no music." Astoria blurted the obvious.

Draco smiled softly. "There's a little music from the ballroom."

It was true. A soft classical tune bled through the walls of the smaller ballroom they were in. Astoria released a sigh, trying to look more collected for the cameras that were likely watching them. If she didn't act like she at least tolerated Draco, the noble men and women will have to find her a more suitable betrothal, and that could take ages–as most princes in the academy are already betrothed. And when the princess that nearly most of the princes wanted was free of a betrothal, a war could ensue.

The last thing she wanted was a war on her conscience. A part of her also couldn't bear the result of it on her family. It would break her mother's heart if Astoria gave them more trouble than she already was.

Astoria placed her hand on top of his hesitantly. She expected Draco to be rough, as he would often be in the past, but his hand clasped hers in a gentle hold before pulling her towards him. He placed a firm but gentle hold on her waist, eyes never leaving hers as he did so. She couldn't help but stare into those grey eyes of his as well as she positioned her other hand on his arm holding her waist.

There was an awkward stride when they began their slow dance. Back then, she felt an easiness to dancing with Draco, like flying through the sky or gliding through the lightest waters. But now, she was stiff underneath his touch as they danced across the ballroom.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" Draco asked as he spun her briefly before pulling her back to him. "Peach looks quite nice on you."

"Rubbish," Astoria rolled her eyes and almost laughed. Draco had a terrible way of sugarcoating things. "You know peach looks ghastly on me."

Draco smirked at her. "You're right. I pity the dressmaker that will insight your wrath after this ball ends."

"I specifically asked for no peach." Astoria sighed in exasperation. "But apparently, she isn't very good with English and only knew the word "peach" which must mean that the Princess of Austria must need peach."

The prince released a laugh as he spun her once more. Astoria couldn't help but smile a little.

They fell into silence when Draco spun her back to him. Her gaze drifted away, looking at anything but him. There were times when she thought she might have gotten the man she loved back. But her underlying anxiousness and the scars she held within from their past often resurfaces and ruins even the tiniest of good moments between them.

A part of her wished the silence would stay a little longer. But Draco was terrible at keeping his mouth shut.

"I promise I'll do better this time, Astoria," Draco said in an almost quiet voice that she had to lean in a little to hear him. "I won't make the same mistake again."

"That's a piecrust promise. Easily made, easily broken." Astoria shot at him, green eyes looking up to glare at him. "And I doubt you'll find yourself making that mistake because if you do so now, you'll have doomed yourself and all of Europe."

Memories from a year ago came to her in flashes. Draco standing up on the platform, champagne glass in hand, ready to announce the princess he has chosen to become his bride and future queen. She could remember her heart racing in excitement, just waiting for Draco to announce that he would be marrying her, his girlfriend. But when a different name slipped past his lips, she felt as though the world might cave in on her.

"I admit that I should have told you beforehand," Draco tried to explain; as he always tried to now that they're stuck with each other. But back then, the only explanation he could provide was a sneer and the cold declaration that she wasn't good enough to be the future queen of England. "But you had to understand the prospect of things at that time. Germany was a more powerful ally. I had to marry its princess."

Astoria froze, feeling the memories consume her. There was the look of pity on everyone's faces when Draco chose to marry the princess of Germany and not her, his girlfriend, the love of his life. The betrayal she felt… her parents' disappointment… the embarrassment and shame that ate her from the inside out…

"That's all that mattered to you back then, Draco." Astoria spoke weakly as she stopped in her tracks, ceasing their fake dance. "Power. The influence of more powerful countries. You wanted the world, and I… I only wanted you."

She bowed her head before she pulled away from his touch. Her traitorous heart beat for him still, her waterloo, the only man she ever truly loved. And what did he do to pay her back in kind? Rip the innocence of it out for something much bigger than herself.

"I wanted to make things better." Draco tried to reason, and she couldn't find it in herself to look at him.

"Yes, Draco, for yourself." Astoria screeched at the floor, but her anger was all towards him. Her arms hugged her person in, as if the very notion would keep all the terrible memories away. Hot tears filled her green eyes as she went on. "Call me old-fashioned, but I actually take relationships seriously. I thought you did too. You promised… you promised…"

Astoria nearly jumped in fright when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, teary-eyed, and watched as Draco's features shifted in both confusion and pain.

"I never meant to hurt you." Draco whispered softly, it was almost too good to be true. "I thought… I thought you would be better off with someone else."

"Oh, _spare me_ the bullshit!" Astoria snapped at last, her arms flying to push Draco's hands away from her. Her glare was sharper than any dagger as she looked at him now. "I loved you! I chose you! I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with you because I thought that _finally_ , someone loved me not because I'm pretty and that I'm some prize to have been won from a dozen other suitors. I thought I could trust you, be with you without fearing for the lives that might be lost if we weren't together. But you broke that, Draco. You… you never even loved me."

"Of course I loved you!" Draco exclaimed furtively. "I loved you every day and I never stopped since. But I had to choose what was best for England and at that time—"

"I just wasn't the best there was." Astoria continued for him, sniffing despite his proclamation that he has not stopped loving her since. Perhaps he really did love her. Back then, she was so certain of it, until he tarnished that very thought. Was this one just as much a lie?

It didn't end well for Draco after he chose the princess of Germany, of course. The princess was found to have lost her virtue to a servant, which ruined her, and the possibility of her marriage to Draco, causing England to lose a powerful ally. A part of Astoria wanted to say that she was happy it ended badly for him, but she didn't have the heart to take happiness from other people's sufferings. It was not the kind of princess or future queen she wanted to be.

Hence why he was sent to the academy as well. Astoria just didn't expect that the noble men and women would find it entertaining to have them betrothed to each other and married at the end of the school year.

"You have to understand…" Draco trailed off, bowing his head this time. "My parents… I couldn't disappoint them… They wanted me to end things with you… find a more a suitable princess…"

"Funny how that turned out," Astoria's face went black, unable to help herself from scoffing at the irony of it. Kings and queens didn't have a say to the betrothals chosen for their heirs once they step foot in the academy. That decision lies with the noble men and women of the highest caliber. She hugged herself, dropping her indifference as her gaze lingers on her husband to be. He looked quite lost for someone who had no trouble paving his way to make England stronger.

"You panicked," Astoria assumed as she dabbed away the tears in her eyes with her wrist. "And you were scared. But that should not have been reason to spring it up on me and my family. You have no idea about the rumors you started. How people thought I had lost my virtue to you. It just so happened that my family's influence has helped squash the rumors, but what I went through while that happened…"

Draco lifted his head, brows furrowed though his face had softened to concern and worry. "I'm so sorry."

Astoria shook her head and then pressed her lips into a thin line. Her gaze travelled towards the windows that revealed the gardens. "We're past apologies now, Draco."

"I'm scared to wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Draco muttered, though most likely to himself. She heard his footsteps come near her and she nearly jumped when she felt him cup her jaw on his hand, causing her to face him. "But I'll do better. I want to do better. I never—" He took a breath, gazing at her intently. "I never stopped loving you, as much as you think otherwise."

Astoria's knees felt like jelly at the way his voice seemed to soften. Ever since they got into the academy, all Draco had ever done, really, was try to make it up to her. But she rarely gave him the opportunity to, and avoided him whenever possible.

Perhaps it was the pressure of the cameras watching them, or the way her heart seemed to race when his grey eyes stared into hers with nothing but love and affection. Either way, she couldn't help the way her hands instinctively unfurled from protecting herself and moved to touch Draco's face.

Her biggest weakness. Her heart and soul. She bloody hated him for it, but she also loved him just as much.

Her waterloo.

"I am so very tempted to throw you out that window, Draco Malfoy." Astoria said sternly despite her soft touch, the heaviness of their brief scuffle from earlier bearing little weight now.

A ghost of a smile splayed on Draco's lips. "I wouldn't be surprised if you attempt to do so now, my princess."

"Perhaps I might." Astoria whispered as she leaned towards him, their faces mere inches away. "Perhaps I simply want you here and on your knees, begging for apologies."

Draco pressed his forehead against her own, his gaze never leaving hers. "I truly am sorry."

Astoria hummed softly. "Prove it."

His lips captured hers, and perhaps that was all the proof she needed to give them a second chance.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August:** 2,756 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club:** Marcus - Peruvian Vipertooth  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge:** Prompt -[Action] Kissing  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Flavor: Milk - (word) smooth, Coating: Sugar Crystals - write about sugarcoating something.  
 **Assignment #2: Geography** \- Task 5: Write a royalty!AU

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 430\. Word - Opulent - (Lush, Luxuriant)

 **365 Prompts  
** 211\. Plot Point - Dancing Together

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** 8\. Mango & Strawberry Tea: (colour) Peach

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Disney Challenge: Quotes/Dialogues** \- 5. "That's a piecrust promise. Easily made, easily broken."  
 **Book Club: The Commander** \- (word) companion, (dialogue) "I only wanted to make things better.", (trait) lonely  
 **Showtime** \- 13. Joseph Smith American Moses - (color) Gold  
 **Count Your Buttons: Words** \- 4. Awkward  
 **Lyric Alley** \- 4. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 2. The A-List — Write about a character who is popular.  
 **Em's Emporium** \- 14. Sophie (Screaming Faeries): (au) Royalty  
 **Angel's Arcade: Edenian Royalty** \- 18. Kitana: (color) blue, (word) princess, (action) glaring  
 **Film Festival** \- 60. (word) Betrayal

 **Camp Potter  
** **Ice Cream Making Station  
** **Toppings: Cookie Crumbles** \- (quote) "Call me old-fashioned, but I actually take relationships seriously.", (restriction) No more than two people in the story **BONUS PROMPT**

* * *

 **AN:** The mention of the academy is so very vague here. But to explain it a little more clearly, every princess and prince who aren't already involved or engaged available to any monarch country is sent to this academy to be properly betroth to their future wife or husband.

Draco and Astoria were together long before they were sent to the academy, but they "broke up" when Draco announced a year ago that he would be marrying the Princess of Germany instead of Astoria, who was publicly known to be in a relationship with Draco. Months after that, Draco received news of the German princess's "lack of virtue" (and yes, this story takes place in the modern days, and in this world, princesses still need to have their virtues checked. And yes, I'm aware Austria is no longer a monarch country, but in this particular AU, I've made it so). Now, due to that, Draco was evidently sent to the same academy Astoria was in.

Astoria is popularly known for her unsurpassed beauty. This caused pretty much most princes to vie for her hand in marriage. They stopped when she and Draco dated, and began again when Draco declared he won't be marrying her. The princes who wanted to marry her were so keen on competition that they nearly launched ships against each other just to see who would truly win her hand in marriage. Naturally, Astoria didn't want to be the reason behind a war, so she was sent to the academy as well.

Just so funnily happens that the noble men and women who insights these betrothals thought it would be interesting to have exes get married to each other. Hence the angst.

I hope that explained it a little more! I just wanted to make sure in case I lacked any further explanation. It's a very broad AU, and although I could have gone for something simpler, I thought some backstory should be in order.

Again, special thanks to _**hazeleyedgoddess**_ for being such a sweet and wonderful beta-reader for this story!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to leave a review. :')

 ** _EMPG22HoPe_**


End file.
